This invention relates to a carburetor for use in an air breathing, fuel burning engine. It relates in general to such a carburetor utilizing carburetor airflow for deflecting a stream of fuel injected across the carburetor air passageway allowing diversion of a portion thereof.
The common carburetor of the prior art generally includes a venturi air passageway with associated throttle for controlling the amount of air supplied to the engine. As the air passes through the venturi, a pressure differential is created which is used to draw fuel into the carburetor through jets or similar matering means. At idle, the airflow through the passageway is so low that the pressure differential which is created is insufficient to supply enough fuel. Therefore, additional idle jets are provided for augmenting the main jets when the engine is idling.
Since the fuel is not pressure-injected into the air stream, it generally is atomized poorly and the resulting air-fuel mixture is nonhomogeneous, containing slugs of liquid fuel. This condition is most pronounced at idle when the fuel essentially is dribbled into the engine. As a result the engine runs fuel rich at idle, causing excessive air pollution and poor economy.
Many attempts have been made to correct this problem with prior art carburetors. The most successful approach has been the use of fuel injection means which inject metered amounts of fuel directly into each cylinder responsive to engine requirements. In addition carburetors have been devised which inject metered amounts of pressurized fuel into common air passageways for distribution to the cylinders.
However, these prior art improvements have used control means external to the carburetors or fuel injection systems for determining engine airflow requirements. The amounts of fuel injected then are controlled by the external control means.
The disadvantage with these systems is that the external control means required to meter the fuel necessarily are complex and expensive to construct. In addition, their complexity results in frequent malfunction and costly maintenance and repair.